Meeting an Old Friend
by Tiresias Pyrope
Summary: Tavros gets to see his friend, Gamzee, whom he hasn't seen due to medical reasons, however Tavros discovers new feeling about his best friend and is not too sure what to do. Worse still, Gamzee begins to relapse and Tavros has his own problems. Can they work through this? Humanstuck AU. Smut. Gamzee will swear, of course, so mature language. I do not own Homestuck.
1. Reunion

*Hey Guys! This is my first story, and I really hope you enjoy it. It is, in fact, a Human AU, and PB&J. Anyway enjoy the story and I would like either positive reviews (umm, DUH XD) or CONSTRUCTIVE negative reviews. Thanks [:*

**Meeting and Old Friend: Chapter 1**

Tavros Nitram wakes up from a long night's sleep feeling refreshed and happy, which is new to him. Recently he's been in a little of a depressing state constantly but that doesn't matter today because of was three things. First of all, it is the fifteen of July; the last day of school. This date also is his birthday. But, most of all, it is the date in which his best friend Gamzee Makara would, finally, be released from rehab. Tavros squealed in delight from this prospect. Gamzee has long been Tavros's best bro since at least fourth grade, and considering they are now both seventeen, this means a lot. However, beginning last year, they steadily grew apart due to Gamzee's massive addiction to increasingly dangerous drugs. At first Tavros's best friend tried marijuana, just to take some stress of his, admittedly, nerve-racking life. But soon this wasn't enough for the teen. Shortly, Gamzee began taking all sorts of dangerous illegal narcotics and his snobbish, cruel, and incredibly wealthy father found out. Mr. Makara, to maintain his co-worker's respect, put his son into the best rehabilitation center in the state. Of course, he didn't care whether or not Gamzee healed, as long as his job wasn't lost; Mr. Makara's boss was a HUGE humanitarian.

Knowing of Mr. Makara's coldness makes Tavros's blood boil, but now it doesn't matter he felt as light as air. He got out from his bed and walked to his bathroom to freshen up. Looking the mirror he didn't like what he saw. Tavros liked his black mohawk with orange highlights but found the rest of him lame. Tavros never really found himself attractive, and often found flaws in himself. Or others pointed them out to him. Tavros was never really popular at school and had a pretty small friend group, most of which he met through Gamzee. The thought of his friend awoke him from his depressing thoughts and quickly stripped and stepped into the shower. Tavros turned the water as hot as he could endure and stood there, reveling in the heat of the water. For whatever reason, Tavros loved the heat and steam and took long showers all the time. After luxuriating in the water, he slowly grabbed the soap and started kneading in the cleaning material all over his body starting from the top and down. He passed his groin and moaned as his lubricated hand gently stroked his most private area. However, he indulged no more. If he wanted to take his long shower AND do that, he would get to the rehab center late. After this disappointing affair Tavros quickly finished soaping up and shampooed his soft, almost tuft-like, hair and got out of the shower. He dried off, once again stopping a little at his midsection, which did not help his hard-on shrink at all. He then walked to his closet contemplating what to wear and decided on tight-fitting gray jeans, accompanied by a black shirt with an orange flame design. Tavros then checked the clock and saw he had thirty minutes before he needed to leave. He climbed down the stairs quickly and welcomed the sight of his 25-year-old brother, Rufioh.

Tavros parents had died in a car accident when Tavros was ten Tavros's parents died in a horrible car crash in a four-way intersection. Tavros and Rufioh were in the car with them, however they survived. Rufioh had been barely injured, but Tavros's bones had broken in several places. Rufioh had gently carried his broken brother out of the car and screamed for help. Luckily, Tavros made it to the hospital in time and their parents wealth provided great Tavros with sufficient funds and insurance for the hospital stay. Tavros received all kinds of treatments for his legs for three whole years because of complications and needed a wheel chair for this time. Now, however, Tavros can walk upright on his own two legs. Also, Rufioh Tavros's only living family member, being barely eighteen, had been able to get custody of Tavros. Acknowledging how lucky he is to have such a great brother, he greets his brother with a hug.

"Hey bro, I have some toast for you. Sorry 'bout only having toast but went and overslept," Rufioh stated responding with a gentle hug to his younger brother.

"Oh, uh, it's cool, I don't mind. Anyway, I guess I'm, uh, late too so, whatever." Tavros replies. He quickly grabs the toast, spreads some grape jelly on it, and devours it in a matter of minutes. "So… Now that I'm done can we, uh, maybe, go?" Tavros asks hopefully. He really wants to see Gamzee.

"Oh, that's cool bro, though we gonna be early,"

"That's fine, thanks bro!" Tavros exclaims. Rufioh only chuckles at his brother's excitement and walks after his brother. Tavros got into the car and waits for Rufioh to start the car. Tavros wiggles in anticipation the entirety of the time spent driving to the rehab.

*Okay guys, I realize this chapter is tiny but I will post a next chapter soon, like, maybe tonight and almost definitely by tomorrow night. Anyway, please do not be afraid to leave a review of some sort okay guys. Be back soon, I promise :]*


	2. Birthday Gifts

*Hey guys! I am back, like I said, and this chapter is much longer. Also, I should say there is some smut in this chapter. Additionally, the story introduces Gamzee so there is a lot of mature language. Sorry. Anyway, please, please, please leave comments I am already getting attached to this story I would really like to know how to improve it. Thanks for reading my story :]*

**Meeting an Old Friend: Chapter 2**

Tavros now waits in the front lobby of the rehabilitation center, sitting in a deceivingly uncomfortable chair. He looks around the room, but still the only familiar face is Rufioh, verifying his identity as Rufioh Nitram, the only person, other than Gamzee's father, which could pick up the young man. After a few minutes of waiting awkwardly, a doctor emerged with Gamzee and Tavros opened his mouth in shock. Gamzee must've grown at least six inches and towered over Tavros. However, the most noticeable change involved Gamzee's appearance. He now donned no clown make-up, which he used to wear from some obscure, not completely explained reason. Also, Tavros's best friend attained a glow of healthiness which had disappeared after he started doing drugs. And, finally, to sum it all up, Gamzee grew up well; he looked noticeably more attractive than a year ago. His hair, although still black and kind of wild, now looks clean and well-groomed, almost as if the un-tameness of the hair is intentional. His face, now not so sunken, seems much more adult-like and gave Gamzee an elegantly handsome look. But most of all, Tavros notices the vibrancy of Gamzee's, once dulled, purplish eyes. Tavros, although stunned from Gamzee's new look, quickly speeds to Gamzee and tackle hugged his friend whom returned the embrace and laughed lightly.

"Hey Tavbro, it's all kinds of miracles to see you again," Gamzee states quietly, so the doctor wouldn't hear the swearing, while picking Tavros up and twirling him around. "Motherfuck, you're looking good. When you all up and get a mohawk, bro? Aww, it don't matter, but I motherfucking like it."

"Oh, uh, t-thanks Gamzee," Tavros replies, quite flustered. His face had darkened considerably and we had no idea why. _What's wrong with me? Why is my best friend making me feel this way_?Tavros wonders, as Gamzee stops spinning him. "You, uh, look great too," Tavros utters meekly, attempting to hide his scarlet face. Gamzee doesn't seem to notice and walks with Tavros to Rufioh, who now resides in one of the wicked and uncomfortable chairs.

"Hey guys, we are set go now," Rufioh says walking towards the door. Gamzee smiles and grabs Tavros's hand, practically dragging the smaller boy to Rufioh's car. The two boys opt to sit in the back seat and catch up.

"Tavbro, happy motherfucking birthday!" Gamzee basically shouts into Tavros ear. The teen had not even realized Gamzee did not wish him happy birthday yet. "Bro, I'm real sorry I couldn't get you a motherfucking present," the taller boy says quietly, "that ain't motherfucking fair, you don't need to suffer because of my problems, bro."

"Gamzee, I don't care, about, uh, presents," Tavros replies sincerely, "I just got my best bro back, I don't, uh, think I need much else." The older boy responds by hugging his friend, but still does not seem completely convinced. "Oh, and, uh, Gam, we are going directly to the house and a few hours later everyone should be there. Also, all, uh, our friends will be there. Karkat really wants to see you."

"Motherfuck, Karkat's going to be there, I can't wait to see that motherfucker!" Gamzee exclaims happily.

"Hey guys," Rufioh interrupts, "we are pretty much there." The conversation ends there and soon Rufioh pulls up to the driveway of Tavros's house. The three young men walk up to the front door, Tavros first. He opens the door and finds all his friend's shouting happy birthday. Before him Tavros sees Karkat and Terezi holding hands on one of the couches, patting the seats next to them, offering a spot on the sofa, which Tavros and Gamzee take. Tavros notices Sollux and Aradia facing him from the computer chair which they obviously were using. Additionally, he watches Feferi and Eridan begin chatting, most likely about their swimming team, or their over-the-summer marine biology classes. On the kitchen, Nepeta sits on Equis's lap as she draws in her notebook at the kitchen table. And lastly, Kanaya sits across from Nepeta, clearly texting the one person not invited, Kanaya's girlfriend Vriska.

"Hey, Tavros. Guess what?" Terezi whispers into Tavros's ear, while Karkat talks to Gamzee, "it seems you and Gamz are the only two single. You two should _so_ hook up." Tavros blushes at the idea and almost responds negatively to the blind girl, but then realizes he wouldn't really mind dating Gamzee. He immediately rejects the thought. _What the fuck! _Tavros mentally screams, _he's my best friend! _ The confused boy quickly half-sprints to Kanaya, whom he believes both trustworthy and knowledgeable, leaving Gamzee and Karkat with bewildered gazes and Terezi cackling maniacally.

"Hey, Kanaya," he whispers whisper harshly, "I need some help." Kanaya nods her head and Tavros lead her away from Nepeta, who continues to draw a cat, or maybe a horse, and Equis who apparently enjoys playing with Nepeta's hair.

"So, my friend, what do you need help with?" Kanaya asks formally once they reach the hallway. She always speaks clearly and without hesitation. She also seems to enjoy helping others for no reason, which drew her to Tavros when he broke his legs. She has found him stuck, trying to get a ramp on his own for the first time and he couldn't get up it for the life of him; he kept sliding back down. Kanaya had heard the noise and came. Upon finding the sad situation she helped Tavros up the ramp and ended up becoming very close friends."Is this about Gamzee?" You gape at her stunned by her words. "Oh, I am sorry. Is this truly quite a surprise that someone else could tell?

"Uh, well, kind of. How did you know?" Tavros asks timidly. Tavros quickly wonders how Kanaya could know; he only found out a few minutes ago.

"That does not matter. And to make the matter short I believe you should go for it. The chances that he reciprocates the feeling are high." Kanaya rubs your shoulder reassuringly and walks off, phone in hand.

- The rest of the party went by in a blur. However, Tavros did remember a few things. He recalled Rufioh tripping and almost sending the cake into Aradia's face, but the moment was only memorable because Tavros saw the way Gamzee looked when he laughed. Tavros couldn't stop staring and didn't even care when Kanaya smirked knowingly. He also remembered how all the guys excluding himself played twister. However, in the end, only Gamzee winning and celebrated his victory by grabbing Tavros to him and grinning wild held any significance. Al the memories involved Gamzee. The teen then realized he needed to talk to Gamzee so Tavros asked Gamzee to sleep over.

Now, Tavros sits on his bed while Gamzee plays some game on his laptop. However, Gamzee quickly gets off the computer and grins mischievously. He quickly leaps onto the bed and rolled on top of Tavros. Tavros started laughing and fighting against the other boy. However, the taller and stronger boy had no problem keeping Tavros pinned down. Tavros, now exhausted admits defeat and Gamzee sits on top of Tavros and finds something quite unexpected. Gamzee's betrays what he noticed and Tavros realizes he has a raging hard-on.

"Uh, Gamzee, I uh, don't-" Tavros manages to say before eliciting a moan caused by Gamzee shifting his weight. Tavros, high the feeling received from Gamzee's touch, abruptly sits up and puts his lips to Gamzee's. Gamzee gasp into Tavros's mouth from the suddenness of the action and looks into Tavros's orangey-brown eyes, completely dazed. Tavros, realizing what he just did, scoots as far away from Gamzee as possible. "Gamzee, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to I s-swear, I-I just really… and I… I, uh," Tavros sobs, not finding the words to say. Gamzee looks at his crying friend and slowly crawls across the bed and wraps his arms around him.

"Tavros, please don't motherfucking cry, I-"

"No! I kissed you and I didn't ask and I-I, I don't know. I just really-" Gamzee suddenly pushes his mouth against Tavros's. Tavros gasps as Gamzee quickly flicks his tongue into his new lover's mouth, and moans in satisfaction. After the initial shock Tavros deepens the kiss and lets his hands wonder Gamzee's body. Tavros enjoys the feel of Gamzee's lightly toned stomach and begins searching upwards, pulling Gamzee's shirt upwards. The taller boy quickly removes his shirt and returns to kissing the beautiful boy beneath him. As Tavros explores Gamzee's chest with his hands, the older of the two starts removing Tavros's shirt. Tavros, although hesitant, allows this to happen. Gamzee looks at the blushing miracle underneath him and puts his mouth to Tavros neck. Tavros moans loudly and slowly begins trailing his fingers down Gamzee's stomach towards the hem of Gamzee's pants. Tavros starts unbuttoning Gamzee's pants as Gamzee's mouth move to Tavros's chest. He nips at Tavros's chest, inspiring a whimper from the smaller boy. The sound breaks any self-restraint the purple-eyed boy had and he removes himself from Tavros and slips off the younger boy's pants and underwear. Gamzee then slips out of his remaining clothing and continues to kiss his lover while his finger pushes against Tavros's back entrance. Tavros feels the finger enter him and moans into Gamzee's mouth. Tavros, although slightly uncomfortable from the intrusion, doesn't feel any pain and the other boy decides to add a second finger and begins stretching him. Tavros gasps at the invasion which only motivates Gamzee to add a third and final digit. Tavros continues to moan quietly into Gamzee's shoulder until, finally, he removes the three fingers.

"Tavbro, are you sure you want to motherfucking do this?" Gamzee asks. Tavros only nods as Gamzee climbs between the smaller boy's legs and presses his stiff member into Tavros. Tavros feels the intense pain and bites his lip to stifle the scream. A worried Gamzee starts to pull out, but Tavros quickly grabs his arm.

"Please, don't stop," Tavros whimpers. Gamzee lets Tavros get comfortable and slowly pushes farther. Tavros lolls his head back and grits hit teeth from the intense pain, but he doesn't stop Gamzee.

"Motherfuck! I love you Tavbro," Gamzee says in a low voice. Tavros only responds by returning his lips to Gamzee's. The abrupt action causes Gamzee to slide all the way in and hit that perfect spot in Tavros. Tavros groans loudly into the older boy's mouth, high from the forceful pleasure-pain he is experiencing. Gamzee begins moving back and forth slowly and sighs from the pleasure Tavros is giving him. They slowly begin to rock back and force against each other at a steady rhythm. The pain in Tavros slowly dissipates as Gamzee continues to aim for the spot which makes him see stars, and Gamzee begins speeding, uttering a loud groan.

Tavros, relishing Gamzee's actions, starts to feel the burn sensation which will end all of this. "Harder. Please," Tavros breathes. Gamzee begins pounding into Tavros, growling with each stroke. Finally the burning inside Tavros becomes too much to bear, "Gamzee I'm gonna-", and he yells and his whole entire body clenches and unclenches causing a chain reaction. With one last thrust Gamzee collapses next to Tavros. Tavros faces Gamzee and pecks him lightly on the lips, "I love you, Gamzee."

"Tavbro, I love you too." Gamzee pulls Tavros towards him and gently hugs the smaller boy to his chest. Tavros, sighing contentedly nestles closer into his best friend and lover and happily falls asleep.

*Okay, guys. I especially want to know how I did here because, I have never written sexual experiences. Thanks guys! :]*


	3. Crashes and Crushes

*Hello, guys it's me again. So I found out I got my first follower and review for this story (Thank you so much; you are a beautiful person, don't ever change). Also, please don't kill me for my OOC with Kanaya and Tavros's relationship. I really think the two would be great morails, personality–wise, even though they don't interact too much in Homestuck. Also, to switch things up a little, this chapter will deal mostly with Gamzee's feelings! Okay, begin the story-telling :]*

**Meeting an Old Friend: Chapter 3**

Gamzee awoke feeling another warm body nestled close to him and realized both he, and the person next to him, had no clothing whatsoever. Gamzee, recollecting the events involving the small boy sleeping soundly against his chest, smiled and slowly began disentangling himself from Tavros. The young man, now viewing the clock for the first time, realized the two had slept into mid-afternoon.

"Taaaavbro, waaaake uuup," Gamzee says in a sing-song voice, "it's, like, two in the afternoon." Slowly, Gamzee shook Tavros until the younger boy's eyes opened.

"Hey, uh, Gamz," Tavros stuttered quietly, "did that, uh, really happen?" Gamzee nods his head and picks up his young lover. "Wow, uh, Gamzee what are you-" Tavros squeaks before being hushed by the taller boy.

"We motherfucking need to up and start a new day," Gamzee states grinning uncontrollably. He always wanted Tavros, but the younger boy never seemed interested. Gamzee attempted everything to get the little orange-eyed miracle to up and notice him. Eventually, he gave up at the beginning of high-school and, later, began doing drugs which removed any chance of attracting the shy boy. Gamzee knew Tavros hated the drugs, but Gamzee's life became so stressful he, no matter how hard he tried, couldn't give it up.

"But, uh, Gamz what are we? Like, uh, are we just, um, friends or um boyfriends...?" Tavros asks expectedly, looking up at the bigger boy carrying him. Gamzee stops in his track, now realizing that little detail never came up.

"Motherfucker, It would be motherfucking miraculous to be your boyfriend," Gamzee replies softly, kissing the boys lips, "now, let's get all cleaned up. Tavros grins broadly and lets Gamzee carry him to the shower. The older boy let's his Tavbro down in the shower and turns the water up, causing the bathroom to steadily fill with steam. Gamzee notices the other boy reaching for soap, and quickly snatches it showing off a playful smile. He then proceeds to open the bottle and squeezes out a fair amount. Tavros stares at the older boy, who now proceeds to come closer, in bewilderment. Gamzee surprises the other boy by placing his now soaped hands onto the other's chest and begins massaging the soap into Tavros's skin. Gamzee allows his hands to wander down the boy's small frame and slowly bends down, rubbing Tavros's thigh. Tavros begins moaning from the older boy's touch on fire because of his lover's touch. While Tavros is distracted Gamzee lowers his mouth to Tavros's morning wood.

"Gamzee! Ugh!" Tavros groans loudly, as he grabs the shampoo. Gamzee watches as his boyfriend squeezes out the shampoo and begins dragging his hands through Gamzee's hair. Gamzee goes down on Tavros, causing the boy to start breathing heavily and moans quietly. "Gam, I think I'm gonna-uh-," Tavros exhales. Gamzee begins picking up the pace and hollowing his cheek, causing the other boy to groan loudly. His efforts are quickly rewarded and an appreciative Tavros moves to return the favor.

However, right then Rufioh bangs on the door of Tavros's room, which they can hear from the bathroom, "Hurry up, we need to talk." Tavros and Gamzee, detecting the frustration in the man's voice, quickly wash up to see what's wrong. Gamzee grabs his clothes off the ground and puts them on quickly. Tavros throws on a black tee-shirt joined with a gray button-up, and gray jeans. The two boys walk downstairs to see why Rufioh seems irritated.

"Boys, come in here," Rufioh yells from the kitchen. The boys, nervous, slowly creep into the room, only to receive stern looks from Tavros's guardian. "Now we need to discuss something; what were you doing last night?" Rufioh asks sharply, "Gamzee. What were you doing with _my little brother_?" Gamzee looks down at the ground and gulps rather loudly.

"Rufioh, Gamz and I were, uh-"

"No! Let Gamzee explain what happened," Rufioh shouts interrupting his younger brother. Gamzee respects Rufioh for taking care of Tavros, and never caused the older Nitram grief. Rufioh arches his eyebrow expectantly and waits for Gamzee to say something.

"Well, Rufioh, Tavros and I are motherfucking boyfriends now," Gamzee confessed, looking down as Rufioh gestured for the older boy to continue, "and, uh, I, uh, I mean we, kind of, went and-" Gamzee stated before glancing up and noticing the suppressed laughter of his boyfriend and Rufioh's amused look. "You motherfuckers are screwing with me!" the embarrassed boy exclaims, initiating hysterical laughter from the Nitram brothers.

"Okay, okay, time to be serious," Rufioh states, rubbing away tears from his eyes, "I am perfectly fine with you two being together. I just needed you guys to know that I accept you guys. However, what are we going to do about your father Gamzee? "

"I don't motherfucking care, if he finds out, too bad. Otherwise, I don't give a motherfucking damn," Gamzee states bluntly, "Dad probably won't motherfucking care, his boss doesn't find homosexuality wrong so it won't motherfucking matter to him." Rufioh nods and grabs the two boys bringing them to the car.

"Uh, Rufioh, where, are we, uh, going?" Tavros asks, perplexed.

"Your friends, Karkat and Terezi, wanted to talk to you guys," Rufioh states. The three of them climb into Rufioh's car, Tavros and Gamzee slipping into the back seat.

"Uh, Gamz, uh, is okay, if I, uh, tell everyone we're together?" Tavros, questions quietly. Gamzee looked at the boy and smiled, ruffling the hair of his mohawk.

"Tavbro, I don't motherfucking care who you tell. Actually, I do motherfucking care. Tell everyone and maybe that motherfucking blue bitch will shut her motherfucking mouth," Gamzee states, referring to Vriska. The girl always seemed to enjoy teasing Tavros for everything, and tries ruining school for the teen. The boy seems to take it well, but Gamzee can't stand her stuck up attitude and Kanaya's relationship remains the only reason he doesn't shut her up himself. Gamzee smiles at the idea of shutting up the girl, and from the amused expression on Tavros's face, he agrees.

As the car pulls into the driveway of Gamzee's other best friend, Karkat, Rufioh tells them he will return to pick the two boys up later. As they walk towards the house, Gamzee wraps his arms around Tavros and the younger boy, in return settle into the others side. As they enter Karkat's house, they, unexpectedly, find all of their friends gathered here.

"Well, well, well," Terezi says in her raspy voice, "looks like the love birds finally figured it out."

"It sure took long enough for you stupid fuckasses to fucking get together,' Karkat adds loudly. The two suddenly realizes the reason Kanaya knew they liked each other. Apparently everyone did. "So, because you idiotic fucks finally discovered the blatantly obvious, completely clear, infatuation which an eleven year could see, we decided we needed to celebrate. Well, at least the rest of these fucking idiots did, I don't give a damn about your pathetic fucking attempt at romance."

"Anyway," Kanaya interrupted, "we bought tickets to fancy hotel to celebrate. Therefore, I suggest that after the festivities, you two pack up. We leave in two days," Gamzee and Tavros, clearly stunned by their friends, only smiled and nodded enthusiastically. Tavros than ran around and thanked everyone profusely. However, Gamzee went up to talk to his friend, Karkat.

"Thank you, motherfucker, you're the mother fucking best friend a guy could motherfucking have," Gamzee says obnoxiously wrapping his short friend in a hug.

"Let go of me, you fuckass, it was mostly Kanaya and Terezi's idea," Karkat grumbles, not convincing anyone.

The rest of the night went by quickly. Gamzee felt happier than he had in years, and enjoyed the party. However, halfway through the party, Sollux brought out some alcohol, which he, Gamzee, Terezi drank, with a little help from Tavros. By the end of the party Gamzee got so stoned, he passed out, and Tavros half carried him into an angry Rufioh's car.

"Are you _fucking_ kidding me Tavros," Rufioh shouts, "you let Gamzee drink _half_ a bottle of whiskey by _himself_!" Rufioh continued down the road, fuming and yelling at his little brother. The now drunk boy _just _got out of rehab!

"When we get back you are _so _grounded and you are not going on the vacation!" Tavros looks up at his brother in shock.

"B-but Rufioh!" Tavros retorts, utterly stunned by his brother. Tavros never saw Rufioh in such a state. Usually, Rufioh keeps a calm head about everything and accepts people no matter what.

"No, buts! You are not going, period."

"You can't tell me what to do. You're not my father!" the teen shouts angrily at his brother, too angry to care about what he says. Rufioh turns around quickly in his seat, anger in his eyes. Tavros hit a soft spot in the older Nitram.

"What did you just-" Rufioh begins before being drowned out by the screeches of metal. Tavros watches as an eighteen-wheeler crashes into the driver side, directly into his older brother directly in front. The whole entire car begins to compress, and suddenly the car jerks, sending an unfastened Tavros headfirst through his window. The teen flies out into night and smashes into a thick oak tree. His vision fades as he lies on the ground, bent at awkward angles.

*Oh my god, why do we hurt the things we love, T_T. Anyway I had a really hard time coming up with this chapter, so I was wondering if anyone out there would offer to help as editor/collaborator. I am open to suggestions. Also, thank you so much for reading :]*


	4. Aftermath

*So, now we get to see what the damage is! This chapter, I will be introducing some familiar faces. Enjoy :]*

**Meeting an Old Friend: Chapter 4**

Tavros, feeling light-headed and weak, slowly opens his eyes. His vision begins to clear and reveals a hospital room. Suddenly, the memories slam into his aching head; the eighteen wheeler, the shrieking of the bending metal, and Rufioh.

_Oh gog! Rufioh_,the teen mentally screams, remembering the truck driving directly into his older brother. The bed-bound Tavros attempts to rise, but finds his entire body incapable of movement. Tavros screams, asking for his brother, trying to attract as much attention as possible. He shouts even as he notices the nurse enter the room.

The nurse grabs your shoulders and repeats, "you'll be alright, shh, it's okay." Eventually, you allow yourself to relax and see the blonde-haired young woman with strangely colored eyes, before you. "Hello dear, I'm Ms. Lalonde, but, please, call me 'Nurse Roxy,'" the woman says, smiling reassuringly, "now, tell me, what's your name?"

"Uh, I'm, uh, Tavros Nitram," he responds, wondering why the nurse would need to ask, considering he can clearly see his name on the clipboard in her hands.

"Okay Tavros, tell me about yourself," she questions.

"Oh, uh, I am seventeen, and, uh, my older brother Rufioh takes care of me," the teen replies, "do you know where my brother is?" Nurse Roxy looks at the injured boy and frowns, her expression revealing a mixture of pity and sadness. His eyes begin watering as he begins to comprehend the situation. "H-he's not d-dead, r-right?" Tavros asks quietly. The nurse looks at the ground and just shakes her head sorrowfully, affirming the teen's suspicions.

"I'm sorry, dear," the woman whispers sincerely.

"No. That can't be right. Please. No," the boy sobs, tears trickling down his cheeks. "It's all my fault, he was angry at me. I distracted him and now he's dead. Oh dear god, my last words were-," Tavros cries, his words becoming incoherent.

"No, honey, don't think that. It is not your fault, don't blame yourself for the errors of the drivers," the nurse coos softly, grabbing Tavros's unfeeling hand, "also, you're friend made it through; he's in the hall waiting for you. Do you want to see him?" Tavros, hearing the nurse refer to Gamzee, nods rapidly. The woman briskly opens the door revealing the bandage-covered face of Gamzee. The injured boy jumps up and rushes to Tavros side, kneeling next to the bed and placing a hand on his boyfriend's tear-stained cheek. The nurse smiles sadly, and leaves the two boys alone.

"Gamzee-," the boy croaks, his voice failing him.

"Hush, I know," Gamzee murmurs tenderly, pressing their foreheads together, "I know." The taller boy climbs into the bed holding the injured boy closely, and eventually the two heartbroken boys fall asleep.

~Third Person Perspective of Nurse Roxy~

"Those poor boys," the nurse mumbles quietly. On her way out she notices Dr. Egbert, Tavros's physician. "Oh, John!" Roxy shouts, getting the doctor's attention, "please tell me, will the poor boy in E304 be alright? Oh, and I let his friend in."

"Well, with enough therapy he should be able to work his upper body again, however, his legs are too far gone," the physician states sadly, "and Roxy, you know only family members can see him at this point."

"But, his only living family member died in the car crash!" Roxy answers back irritated, "that young man might as well be considered family!"

"Of course, you are correct," the doctor responds, sighing heavily, "just don't mention this to Doc Scratch; he would have a hissy fit, knowing this happened in the Intensive Care Wing." The nurse smirks, satisfied, and carries on, going down the hall. As she walks down the sterile, white hallways, she notices a group of obviously lost teenagers, one of which, a short-haired girl wearing elegantly fashionable clothes, approaches her.

"Hello mam, my name is Kanaya Maryam," the teenager says politely, "Would you happen to know where room E304 is?"

The nurse smiles roguishly and gestures for the lost children to follow,"actually, yes. Yes I do."

~Back to Tavros~

Tavros abruptly awakes to the sound of knocking, and finds Gamzee letting his friends and Ms. Roxy into the hospital room. Kanaya runs to her best friend and embraces him.

"Tavros?" Kanaya asks quietly, "why are you not returning my embrace?" Kanaya pulls back and Tavros looks away and shakes his head gloomily. Kanaya looks sadly at him, tears welling up in eyes, but allows Nepeta to push past her.

"Tafurros," Nepeta begins with her funny way of speaking, "are you going to get better?" the sweet girl looks extremely concerned with her friend, and tries to not cry at seeing her buddy in such a state.

"I don't know Nepeta, I have only seen Roxy," Tavros replies. Nepeta, now crying, is one of Tavros's closest friends whom he hadn't met through Gamzee. One day, he finished lunch early and went outside to relax. Right when he left the building, a stray kitten passed by and rubbed against his leg. Tavros, always having some affinity with animals, found this perfectly normal, so he reached down and stroked the feline's back. Next thing he knew, Nepeta Leijon came rushing towards him snatching up the baby cat in her arms. Nepeta had, apparently, tried catching the cat before, but it always outran her. Nepeta thanked the boy profusely, and the two slowly became close friends afterwards. Through Nepeta, Tavros met Equius Zahhak, a quiet and strong teen whose father actually owned the hospital Tavros now resides in who now held his weeping girlfriend's shoulder.

"Nepeta, if you could be so kind, could I please speak with Tavros please," Equius asks gently. Nepeta simply nods and allows her boyfriend to speak with Tavros.

"Hello, Tavros," Equius begins, "my father would like to help in any way he can, when you can, could you please tell me your healing progresses?"

"Actually, I can answer that," Nurse Roxy states, "the doctor says the damage to legs is permanent, however, the upper body should heal." Tavros, looks at the nurse shocked. He, although expecting paralyzation, cannot imagine a life without the ability to walk. He fights back the urges to cry and looks to his boyfriend for comfort.

"That's motherfucking great and all, but how long will that motherfucking take?" Gamzee questions the woman, squeezing Tavros hand gently.

"I don't know, I am sure but Dr. Egbert can tell you," the attendant replies, "However, now it's time for Tavros to relax, he's been through a lot." The group agrees and decides to return their attention back to Tavros. The teens appreciate that Tavros will heal, more or less, but still feel bad for their friend's loss. The all love Rufioh and cannot imagine Tavros's pain and uncertainty about the future.

Eventually, everyone, except Gamzee and Nurse Roxy, left and wish him well, promising to bring him homework and comforts until he got out. Right after all the other teenagers left Gamzee lies down next to Tavros and hugs him reassuringly.

"Tavbro, I have a motherfucking proposition," the taller boy says, "I am going to turn eighteen in a motherfucking month.' Tavros nodded, still confused at what Gamzee meant. "So, my motherfucking bro, if we play our cards right, you can move in with me, right?" Tavros, nods understanding his boyfriend's logic, but remains skeptical.

"I guess so, but, uh, how could we make that work?" Tavros asked; they don't give custody of children to any eighteen year old boy, after all. Roxy, at this point quickly leaves the room, smiling. The boys look after her confused, but continue their conversation.

"I don't know, my motherfucking bro, is there anyone else out there," Gamzee asks quietly. Gamzee, of course, knows Tavros has no family worthy of mentioning, but knows his drug addiction and age could propose a problem in gaining custody.

"No, uh, there is only you, "Tavros replies.

"I don't know motherfucking how, but, somehow, I make motherfucking sure we get through this," Gamzee promises gently, kissing his lovers forehead. Tavros feels a little better, but still remains just as unsure of what to do.

Suddenly, a voice from the door draws their attention, "Actually, I believe I can help with that". The boys look for the source of the noise and find a blonde woman who looks strikingly similar to Ms. Roxy. "Hello, I am the therapist, here, Rose Lalonde. I believe you met my cousin, Roxy, please call me Ms. Lalonde." The woman walks into the room and sits down in a chair next to the bed. "Well, my job was actually to analyze Tavros's mental health, however, the fact he has received non-family guests _must _mean the hospital has deemed him mentally stable," the psychiatrist continues, smirking knowingly, "so I took a background check on this Gamzee fellow, and, well, if you plan to live with him, we have our work cut for us." She flipped through the pages of her clipboard, "it seems, he just was released from a rehabilitation center, and most government establishments will give him hell for that." Tavros attempts to argue, however the woman stops him, "however there is hope. As far as I can tell, there are no other offers for guardianship, and you are only a year from being an adult. If I can prove Gamzee truly has recovered, we should, and I repeat _should_, be able to make this work." The woman gets up and motions for Gamzee to follow, all the while shaking her head and muttering, "I can't believe Roxy convinced me to do this." The woman and Tavros's boyfriend left the room, and on their way out, a man, presumably a doctor, enters wheeling in a wheelchair.

"Hello, Mr. Nitram, my name is Dr. Egbert," the physician elaborates, "I will be taking care of you." The young man looks about twenty-four years old, has startling blue eyes under a pair of glasses, and black hair. "I believe my wife, Roxy, already began explaining this," the doctor carries on, "however, I should explain further. Because of the damage done to your body as a child, along with this injury, your legs will not work, however, with the right treatments, your upper body should function correctly."

"Okay, but, uh, how soon, uh, will I, uh, heal?" Tavros asks hopefully. The teen already misses the ability to move and would like to leave the hospital as soon as possible.

"I believe that with the proper surgery, we can get you using basic body movements in a few weeks, however, you will have to stay longer for physical therapy," the specialist explains, "all in all, you can leave in about a month and a half to two months." Tavros nods and smiles, the timing seems perfect; Gamzee could get a house or apartment by then and the stay seems relatively short, considering his injuries. "Anyway, speaking of your recovery, a surgery will be held soon," the doctor conveys, "and according to Mr. Zahhak, the sole proprietor of this hospital, your treatments are free." Tavros gapes at this fact, causing the doctor chuckle lightly. Tavros reminds himself to thank Equius's father later. As the doctor helps Tavros into the chair and begins strolling him towards his surgery, Tavros thinks how, maybe, he can get through this.

*Yay, so things are working out for Tavros! However, how long will this last? Guess we will have to wait and see. Also, if you're looking for smut, like in the previous chapters, I promise that is coming up, I just need to get through with this. Thanks for reading guys, you are all beautiful :]*


	5. Hospital Horror

*Hey guys, so I am not too sure if I will still be able to update every single day, however, I do plan on keeping up a pace of one chapter per three days or more. It's just that I have stuff coming up and computer time will be heavily restricted. Also, this chapter begins off with a third person perspective of Gamzee. Thank you for reading, and please enjoy! :]*

**Meeting an Old Friend: Chapter 5**

** "**So, motherfucker, what we gonna do?" Gamzee asks Ms. Lalonde, the therapist. He now sits in a comfortable black chair, in the woman's office, who continued to peruse the papers on her clipboard.

"Okay, so Gamzee, please describe your relationship with Tavros," The psychiatrist questions, ignoring Gamzee's previous inquiry.

Gamzee, not at all bothered by the overlooking, responds cheerfully, "oh, me and that motherfucker are real tight. He's the most miraculous motherfucking boyfriend this motherfucker could ever hope to get. Why do you ask?" Rose smirks, but continues with the examination.

"Oh, that doesn't matter," the psychoanalyst replied off-handedly, "How, would you say, are you with children, particularly those of Tavros's age?" Gamzee begins to feel offended by the lack of response coming from the woman, but answered nonetheless.

"Uh, this motherfucker thinks he's real cool with all kinds of motherfuckers. I once worked at a daycare, before I started doing drugs, you know, and the little motherfuckers and I were all kinds of chill," Gamzee answered. He had worked at Hussieville's Daycare for Tots for three years before he began using.

"Oh, good," Rose says, writing down everything carefully, however not without muttering something about "allowing potheads to watch children". And so this continued while Tavros went through surgery in a nearby room, unbeknownst to his boyfriend. Throughout the entirety of the analysis with Ms. Lalonde, Gamzee slowly became more and more on edge. The woman's blatant disrespect and uninterest in the matter slowly wore down on the boys nerves. Gamzee, at first, suspected this investigation to go smoothly and allow Tavros to stay with him. However, all the teen wanted to do now involved storming out of the room angrily, knocking over all the woman's official looking documents and awards.

"Anyway," the horrible woman says nonchalantly, "I hope the kid is okay." Gamzee looked at the woman perplexed. "He's undergoing surgery right as we speak," the shrink continues, as if surgery on a paralyzed boy happens daily.

"Excuse me, motherfucker," the boy hisses, gritting his teeth with barely contained fury.

"Dr. Egbert told me Tavros would receive an intense surgery to his spine in room E334, most likely trying to remove fragments of bone and such, not _too _much of a big deal," the woman states matter-of-factly. Gamzee decides he couldn't take this and stood up, staring down the woman with purple eyes, burning with anger.

"Who, the motherfuck, decided to go ahead with this without _MOTHERFUCKING_ telling me," Gamzee growled softly. Gamzee cannot even comprehend who would even consider this outcome mildly acceptable.

"Oh," Rose replies, shrugging, "I guess I was in charge of telling of telling you. Sorry." Gamzee stares at the woman, mouth agape as he processes the information. _How the motherfuck, _Gamzee pondered, _could this motherfucker, who's been asking me about my boyfriend for almost an hour _forget _to mention that Tavros is in motherfucking _surgery_! _Gamzee, stiffly, stomping out of the room bursting at the seams with unadulterated rage. He sprints through the halls, searching for room E334. Instead, he, literally, runs into a glasses-wearing, green-eyed nurse with black hair.

"OOF, sorry, oh wow," Gamzee prattles on incoherently, "really, sorry to knock you over and run, but where is E334?" The nurse gestures, rather shocked, to three doors back from whence he came. He checks the door and realizes he almost ran right past. He shakes his head and mumbles out a thanks, leaving a confused attendant in his dust. Gamzee looks inside, shocked to find the room completely barren. He turns back to the nurse, now wiping off her uniform, and runs up to her. "Do you know where Tavros Nitram is," the distressed boy asks frantically and out of breath.

"Yes," the nurse responds, nodding, "my brother just finished treating him. He should be back in his room, E304. By the way, I'm Jade." Gamzee nods and turns back around, this time not even stopping to thank the nurse, and dashing past the other people in the hallway. He finally approaches the room and bursts in, disregarding the dazed faces staring after him. Once inside, he finds his "motherfucking miracle" sleeping peacefully in the bed, inhaling and exhaling softly. Gamzee stumbles into the chair next to the bed, crying softly out of relief, and dragging his hands through his thick, disheveled hair. Sobbing softly, he hears a soft click from the door. Through his mangled, block curtain of hair the teen glimpses his tormentor from early, Ms. Lalonde.

"I'm sorry," she says delicately as Gamzee looks up, surprised by the apology, "I had to infuriate you enough to determine how well you could handle the stress involved with caring for Tavros." The now more composed boy sighs and nods imperceptibly, accepting the wisdom of the woman. Rose grabs the boy's shoulder reassuringly and smiles, "from your calm, yet sincerely furious reaction, which was captured on film, you have much better chances." Gamzee, smiling earnestly, realizes Ms. Lalonde only wanted to help the boys. he watches as he leaves, closing the door with a quiet click.

Suddenly, Gamzee phone rings loudly, disrupting the peace which he had grown accustomed to since entering the hospital room. He looks at his cellphone and noting Equius's name, answers, "hey motherfucker, what you all up and calling for."

"Hello Gamzee," Equius replied, "could you please give the phone to Tavros?" Gamzee looked at the quietly sleeping boy in the bed and smiled.

"No can do, that cute motherfucker is all kinds of asleep now, he just got done with motherfucking surgery." Gamzee turned to see the boy move slightly, apparently waking from his drug induced nap.

"Alright," Equis sighed, "just have him at my house tomorrow, if possible."

"Gamzee, who is that," Tavros asks quietly. The older boy just shakes his head, and quickly says good-bye to his friend on the phone.

"Ain't nobody, just motherfucking rest," Gamzee says quietly, hopping onto the hospital bed with his boyfriend. He then hugs the other boy to his chest, causing Tavros to gasp. "Don't getting all shy on me now, motherfucker, we already up and slept like this before," Gamzee chuckles.

Tavros shakes his head quickly, clearly excited, "no Gamz, it's your hand on my back." Dumbfounded, Gamzee stares at the younger boy. After all, the teen just had a hand on the other's back it; it should just feel like an innocent hug. _Wait a motherfucking second _Gamzee thinks. Suddenly, Gamzee begins smiling wildly. Tavros had said the hand on his back. A hand he _felt _on his back. "Motherfucker, you already can up and feel things!" Gamzee exclaims happily, lightly pecking his boyfriend's forehead. Tavros nods, smiling as fiercely.

Tavros smiles happily and nestles into his boyfriend's embrace, sighing contentedly. The two, after such an eventful day, fall asleep immediately falling asleep then either of them has since the accident.

*Alrighty guys, so sorry for breaking my "updating everyday" thing, especially with this short, kind of hastily written bullpoop I have produced for you today, but during the week and even more so on Wednesdays, that will probably be usual. Sorry. Also, I plan on making an EquiusxNepeta story, so, if you want, you can check that out sometime later this week. Thanks for reading this, my beautiful audience, and please review, those really do make these update better and more quickly. :]*


	6. Realization

*Okay guys, so this story has been going on for a while now and I am probably going to start playing things by ear, because I have very little planned from here on out XD. This may mean updates will only come in every three days, so I am sorry if that is too long of a wait for some of you guys. So yeah, please hang in there! Thanks for reading this, it really does means a lot. :]*

Tavros sits in a wheelchair, propelled by his joyfully whistling boyfriend. Looking around now, he notices, for the first time, how accustomed he had gotten with the sterile, overly bright place. The teen did not know how he became so familiar with the same horrifying building in which he first awoken. He, unusually, felt scared for today. Earlier this morning Gamzee informed Tavros of Equius's desire for Tavros to visit, and expected the two boys to arrive this afternoon. Gamzee asked Dr. Egbert if Tavros could go, and the physician agreed, as long as the trip only lasted four hours.

At first, Tavros had felt delighted to leave the confines of the drab, depressingly dull building. Now, as he closed in on the lobby, began to feel panic well up in his chest. He now discovers he did not want to leave the safety of the hospital. If anyone, but his close group of friends saw him this way, Tavros felt like he would just _die_. Slowly questions ran through his head. _What if they ignore me like I don't exist or worse_, he mentally questions, pulling nervously at the wheelchair's arms. Tavros, never completely sure of himself, now felt like everything over the past few days had taken him by storm. He realized he didn't want others to see him differently now he had disabled legs. He didn't want pity, or a different lifestyle, or even kind wishes from his friends. He just wanted to have _normal_ legs and a normal life.

"Tavbabe," Gamzee says, noticing his boyfriends anxious fidgeting, "what's the matter?" Tavros looks at his boyfriend and sighs heavily; knowing hiding his fears could not help the situation.

"Gamzee, what if, uh, people make fun of me because of my, uh, disability?" the younger boy asks looking down. Gamzee moves the chair to the side of the hallway, to get out of others way, and bends down to Tavros's height. He guides Tavros face back up to eye level, and kisses the other boy lightly.

"Well," Gamzee responds, his purple eyes boring into Tavros's own orangey-brown, "I will just have to beat a motherfucker up." Tavros looks down, not completely sure how to react to the other teen's promise of violence. The taller boy, not at all deterred by the obvious uncertainty in Tavros, smiles sadly and continues, "Tav, I know we ain't been motherfucking together for too long, but this motherfucker will not let anyone hurt you ever again. I feel like shit for being the reason your brother died and I won't let anything like that ever happen again." The boy looks up at Gamzee, stunned by the both the sincerity of his boyfriends declaration to protect him, and by the confession. Suddenly, the strangeness of the last few days hit Tavros. Gamzee's recent over-protectiveness and constant attendance now seemed more logical. The other boy felt responsible for Rufioh's death and the pain Tavros felt, so he skipped school and did everything within his power to ensure the injured boy felt completely comfortable.

"Gamzee, you can't blame yourself for that!" Tavros exclaimed. The now depressed looking boy just looks at the other and just nods slightly, clearly blinking back tears. Tavros, not at all convinced by his purple-eyed boyfriend, continues further, "Gamzee, you didn't do anything wrong, you were just there. You weren't even awake!"

"That's the motherfucking problem," Gamzee whispers softly, blinking back tears, "if I wasn't such a fuckup and didn't get all drunk on that stupid alcohol, we would've made it home." Sniffling, the tall boy continues, "You wouldn't be confined to that motherfucking wheelchair, Rufioh wouldn't be dead, and I wouldn't feel like stupid, motherfucking shit-faced loser I am!"

Gamzee, filled with grief, kneels on the ground, resting his head on the wheelchairs armrest, and punching the hard brick wall, causing pain to shoot up his arm. Even when Gamzee became depressed and started using drugs, never had he felt like such a shitty person; he blamed the world around him for any of his grievances. However, the boy cannot place his own faults on others this time around. To the quietly weeping boy, he held all the blame for Tavros's pain and Rufioh's premature demise. All of it placed on his shoulders, now trembling with the unrestrained sobs. Tavros, looking sadly at his suffering companion, pulls him from the ground motioning him to follow. Gamzee, too tired and miserable to fight, lets the wheelchair-bound boy lead. In a matter of minutes the two return to the hospital room. Tavros pulls himself from the wheelchair and sits on the bed, inviting the despairing boy to sit next to him.

"Gamz, you always act like, uh, I am about to break any second," Tavros coos soothingly, "You never, uh, ask for anything for yourself, do you?" Gamzee shakes his head negatively, remembering his selfish over-consumption of alcohol, which led to the death of Rufioh, and the paralyzation of the only good thing in his life. "Don't you see," Tavros carries on, ignoring the refusal, "You never once considered yourself worthwhile enough to bother me. Do you think I wouldn't notice?" Gamzee looks up, sufficiently bewildered. "How often have you asked to do something you wanted to do?" the smaller boy questions, just now realizing the extent of what Gamzee put himself through to atone, "Have you even eaten since we gotten here?" The crying boy's eyes widen, realizing he hasn't consumed any nourishment whatsoever, or drank any water since arriving at the hospital. He didn't even think to, he just wanted redeem himself in the eyes of his lover. "Come on, we still have a good while before we have to get to Equius's house, we should really eat," Tavros concludes, smiling supportively.

"Okay," the Gamzee replies, wiping away his tears. After Tavros lowers himself into his wheelchair, the taller boy hugs his boyfriend closely to his chest.

"Babe, I motherfucking love you so much," Gamzee whispers quietly into Tavros's ear, "I don't know what I would have done if you had died too."

"I know Gamzee, I love you too," the younger teen replies gently. Gamzee steps back and Tavros pushes himself out the door, moving before his boyfriend can get a hold of the wheelchair. The taller boy chuckles lightly and follows.

The two boys, now sufficiently full, head towards the front lobby, only to find all of their friends just standing there.

"You assholes stood us up!" Sollux yells loudly, his voice heavily lisped. Next to him Karkat nods angrily and adding an irritated "yeah" as he stare daggers into Gamzee. Aradia and Terezi shut the two boys up with equally terrifying glares, even with Terezi facing the wrong way.

"Uh, guys?" Tavros asks, confused, "What is this about?" The boy didn't get why his friends would gather in the lobby of the hospital. Although, it seems recently they came up with all sorts of reasons to just gather places for him. Do they not have other places to go to? Shaking of the thoughts, he watches Equius pressing his way through the crowd, struggling to carry a giant decorated box.

"Well," Equius begins, setting the large, gift wrapped item in front of Tavros, "I have something here which we all wanted you to have. Together, along with an added discount, bought you this late birthday present of sorts."

Tavros, perplexed, pulls of the colorful wrapping paper revealing a cardboard box. The teen opens the box and digs through the packing peanuts, revealing the greatest gift he ever received. Tavros, obviously pleased begins crying and smiling, almost maniacally, into his late birthday present. Gamzee, rather curious, peers into the box and begins to smile wildly as well.

"Happy birthday Tavros," Kanaya says while crossing across the room and hugging the clearly overwhelmed teen from behind the chair, smiling as Gamzee and Equius heave two prosthetic legs out of the box.

*Sorry guys that my updates have been so slow, but I have so much school and stuff to do, so I really don't have as much time, especially, now that I have two stories. Also, thanks to my wonderful editor who goes by shuantrai. You really do help (le heart 3). Anyway I really hope you liked this chapter! :]*


	7. A House in the Meadow

*WARNING: SMUT!*

*Hey guys, just so you know this chapter will breeze through time rather quickly, skipping most of the summer and will almost be into fall. It will, also, switch from a third person of Gamzee's perspective to a third person's of Tavros's, so you might get confused, but I'll do my best to make clear who is speaking/thinking. Also, a shout out to a dedicated follower who has been there the whole time who goes by EmotionlessTwit, your constant support since the beginning really does make these stories feel worthwhile. Similarly, thanks for reviewing twice, SparklyLight, it means a lot for you to spend time complimenting my work. Lastly, thanks for the rest of you who follow/favorite the story, you guys are the best. (Wow that was long) :]*

Meeting an Old Friend: Chapter 7

The next month sped by quickly. Tavros received surgery for his prosthetic legs and, with the help of Equius; he learned how to use them. He spent a majority of his time with Gamzee, doing fun things such as watching movies, or just snuggling. Tavros did physical therapy every day during the time since he got his new legs, and now, three days before the beginning of the new school year, he could leave.

"Hey Tavbro," Gamzee shouted loudly, smiling dopily at Tavros, "I got a real motherfucking surprise for you!" The excited boy held the now standing Tavros's hand, smirking as the younger boy strolled smoothly through the white, brightly lit halls of the hospital. The poor motherfucker has been through a lot, the taller boy thought remembering all the times his boyfriend tripped trying just to stand. Gamzee really didn't understand how the legs worked, but he did understand the limbs, somehow, connected to Tavros's nerves and could receive brain transmissions which told the previously disabled boy how to walk.

"I know, silly," Tavros replied, shaking his head, clearly amused by his boyfriend's ridiculous antics, "You've, uh, told me about it every day for the last week." The taller teen, although not much taller than his newly healed lover, looked down realizing how much healthier and happier Tavros has become. His face now glows with health, fuller, and flushed with color, his Latino heritage becoming apparent in his light tan. Gamzee realizes the extent of Tavros's beauty and stares the whole entire way to the lobby.

Once in the foyer the two boys, once again, find a group of people welcoming them. However, this group consists of an entirely different group than usual. Standing there, in the hospital lobby, a good portion of the hospital staff, apparently either shirking their duties or off-work, smiled at him.

Among the group he found some people who helped him through the last few weeks. One of which, his black-haired physical therapy specialist, Mr. English, waited there in casual clothes, cargo pants, a green button up and his square glasses. The green-eyed man always told Tavros to try his best, but not to over-do it so he could "be jolly well on his way to adventuring once again!" Next to him, his wife, Mrs. Crocker, had on her usual uniform, consisting of a blue button-up shirt, white slacks, and her apron. The blue-eyed, black-haired, glasses wearing woman must have just finished fixing up the meals for her to visit you. The cafeteria lunch lady ensured the two boys did not skip meals, and would scold them heavily if they refused to comply. Obviously, Gamzee never fasted like he did when he and Tavros first arrived at the hospital. Also there, Mr. Dirk Strider, a blond haired surgeon, who wears triangle-shaped shades, who specializes in attaching prosthetics, nods in acknowledgement, failing to hide his prideful smile.

Of course, even more familiar faces present themselves in the large crowd. Roxy, crying hysterically, rushes up to Tavros, jumping up to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Oh, you be good now, okay boo," Roxy sobs, her face in the boy's shoulder. Tavros smiles and wraps his arms around the nurse. Roxy really did help the boy when he grieved for his brother. She soon became an anchor, keeping him from falling into despair. Gamzee smiled at this cute sight thinking, _She's such a sweet motherfucker_. Roxy looks up to the taller boy and stares intensely at the bot, even with tears streaming down her face. "Gamzee," she begins, "I don't want to hear any shit about you drinking. Got it? That shit is nasty, don't do it." The teen just nods rapidly, shocked by the women's intensity. Of course, as if to contradict Gamzee train of thought, breaks down again and sobs uncontrollably into Tavros's shoulder, mumbling incoherently, forcing Tavros to agree to several different promises.

The other Ms. Lalonde, chuckling at her cousins actions, walks up to Gamzee, and shakes his hand politely. The purple-eyed boy, at first loathing the woman, holds Rose in the highest respect. Without her help, Gamzee never would have gained guardianship of Tavros. He nods acknowledging her, causing the woman to smile lightly. "Mr. Makara, working with you has been a great pleasure," she states, "I hope the best for you and Mr. Nitram." He simply nods in response, and as the woman moves out of the way, Jade takes the chance to tackle hug the teen.

"Oh, Gamzee, I'm going to miss you so much," she tells the slightly off-balanced boy. Through the one day where Gamzee accidentally knocked over the green-eyed nurse, a friendship formed. The nurse soon helped Gamzee through his problems and eventually talked him into believing he didn't cause the accident. Much like Roxy to Tavros, Jade seemed like some sort of saint or angel who helped them through their darkest times. She stepped away, tearing up, allowing Gamzee to see Dr. Egbert talking to Tavros, arm around his weeping wife.

"Now Tavros," the doctor begins, smiling kindly, "Just because you do not need treatment any more, don't be a stranger." Tavros, his eyes glassy from barely held back tears, nods rapidly and grins. The two shake hands and the doctor moves out of the way, still supporting his wife. Gamzee wraps his arm around his boyfriend's waist, holding the boy as close as possible, and the two walk through the crowd in the foyer.

As they leave the building, voices screaming out well-wishes and goodbyes, Gamzee opens the passenger side door of his dark purple car, motioning Tavros to climb in. His boyfriend beams appreciatively, and gets in the car, letting Gamzee close the door. The violet-eyed boy jumps into the driver's seat and begins to drive away.

Tavros looks out the window, staring back at the building, watching it grow smaller and smaller. He already misses the relative safety, comfort, and friendly faces of the clinic, but knows now he must go on. Outside of the building, he has not only a group of caring friends, but a compassionate, wonderful boyfriend.

As Tavros wanders through his thoughts, Gamzee pulls into the driveway of a house completely foreign to the pondering boy, not even aware of the fact time has passed and the sun now begins set. Tavros, realizing the vehicle stopped, looks up to see a beautiful scene. Through his window he sees an open meadow filled with long, green grass and wildflowers, only marred by a babbling brook and a few small saplings. The edge of the field then transforms into a forest of large trees and dense vegetation. Tavros, completely mystified, looks toward the house itself and gasps. The small, cottage-like house made completely by stone, blends perfectly into the natural background. Moss and a few flower-bearing vines cover the presumably old house, almost as if the structure slowly becomes consumed by the surrounding shrubbery.

"You motherfucking like it?" Gamzee asks softly into the captivated boy's ear, "It's ours now." Tavros looks at his lover and hugs him, nodding rapidly. Gamzee smiles and pulls back, opening the door. Tavros opens his door and gets out as well, watching as Gamzee motions for him to follow. Together, holding hands, the two enter their new home together. Once inside, Tavros finds the house perfect. The house opens up to a well-furnished living room. The couch, made of black leather, sits on a hard-wood floor across from a fireplace and a large flat-screen television hanging from above.

Tavros also notices a kitchen, completely attached to the family room. Only a countertop separates the two rooms and both well-lit by electric lights, cleverly disguised as gas lamps. This room has stone floors, the same as the stone on the walls, and contains wood cabinets, a stone oven, and a sink. Tavros looks at Gamzee unable to speak. In response, the older boy grabs Tavros, leading him to a final room.

Inside, Tavros views a hardwood floored room, simply furnished with a wood desk, a wooden bedside table, and a bed with a large wood bedpost and canopy. The white, quilted blankets and the white canopy drape contrast starkly, yet beautifully, with the stone and hardwood. The younger boy sits on the bed, looking at Gamzee. The older teen responds by carefully removing his boyfriend's prosthetic legs, all without looking away. Gamzee slowly raises kissing Tavros, eliciting a soft moan. The other boy hand's tremble as he unbuttons Gamzee's dark purple dress shirt, but eventually manages to throw the shirt to side without separating from his lover. Gamzee pulls Tavros's orangey-brown V-neck, tossing the shirt onto his own, creating a brown and purple heap of clothing. The older teen's hands begin to wander down his boyfriend's sides, provoking a weak groan. Tavros, now panting heavily, quickly unbuttons Gamzee black jeans. The teen removes the denims, and slowly lays Tavros on his back. Gamzee stops, looking at Tavros for permission. Tavros nods his head, whimpering slowly as Gamzee leans forward.

The pain, although not as intense as when he and Gamzee first started dating, snuck up on the boy. However, even as he grits his teeth and clutches the sheets, Tavros feels an underlying tone of pleasure and releases a feeble moan. Taking this as an invitation, Gamzee continues, slowly increasing in speed and force, causing the smaller boy beneath him to whimper quietly. Soon the pain dissipates from within Tavros and responds to Gamzee touch groaning loudly, until finally both begin to feel warmth rise in their bodies. The two move in sync, triggering intense feelings of bliss to in both of the teens. Releasing the tension and heat simultaneously, Gamzee collapses on top of his lover.

"I love you so motherfucking much, my little miracle," Gamzee whispers as he climbs onto the bed. He crawls onto the white bed and pulls Tavros close. The other teen responds by nestling his head into Gamzee's chest sighing contentedly.

"I love you too Gamzee," Tavros responds, kissing his lover's lips. He looks back on his life, and realizes, he has suffered so much over the past two months. But for every ounce of pain and hurt, Gamzee replaced it with insurmountable joy. Tavros, maybe beaten, perhaps incomplete, and definitely not perfect, allows himself to just lie there, knowing his old friend can give him happiness. Hopefully for many years to come.

*Okay guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter because it may be the last. I realize I didn't get to the whole "relapse" thing mentioned in the summary, but this story went completely off the path planned for it. However, if at least three people PM me I will continue this story. So yeah, if you like this story and want more of it, PM me as of October 2nd. Otherwise, I will just change the summary and end here. Thanks so much for reading; you all are fantastic, beautiful people. :]


	8. Fire and Tears

*Hello everyone, so the people have spoken so you shall receive. I now introduce to you the second wind of _Meeting an Old Friend_! Just so you know, this beginning note thing, which has pretty much had little significance in earlier chapters, will now review previous chapters, because these next updates will pass through important events fairly quickly. By the way, this chapter only has a single paragraph from Gamzee's third person perspective in the middle of Tavros's point of view, so please do not get confused if you notice that; it's intentional. Anyway, what better way to begin the second half of the story, but with fire and tears? Yeah, that is what I thought too! Anyway, thanks for reading, and, please, enjoy! :]*

**Meeting an Old friend: Chapter 8**

Tavros awoke to a loud thud. Looking over the side of his bed he noticed his boyfriend, dress pants around his ankles, face down on the ground.

"Stupid, motherfucking pants," he hissed, obviously trying to keep his voice down, "why do these things got to go up and trip a motherfucker?" The just awoken boy suppresses his laughter as he watches the annoyed teen trying to worm his way into his clothes, still lying on the ground. Gamzee gets up, still mostly pants less, and mutters rather uncouth words under his breath. Unable to hold it any longer, Tavros begins laughing hysterically, causing his boyfriend to jump and, once again, fall face-first into the ground. With a loud "oof", Gamzee, for the second time, finds himself on the hardwood floor, pants around his ankles. As he attempts to rise, the teen, as if meant to stay on the ground forever, slips on his slacks, initiating yet another face plant, causing tears to form in the snickering Tavros's eyes. "Oh, so you think that's funny, motherfucker," Gamzee says exasperated, "I'll show you something funny." Tavros watches, still having trouble suppressing his fits of giggles, Gamzee getting off the ground, and revealing a mischievous grin. He suddenly lunges onto the bed on top of Tavros and begins tickling his sides. Caught off guard, the boy starts squealing with laughter and pushing off his boyfriend.

"No, Gamzee please," the boy squeaks between rounds of uncontrolled cackling, "Oh my god, stop!" Gamzee, undeterred by the plea for mercy, continues poking at the sides of the other boy. Tavros, eventually, wiggles out of Gamzee's playful grasp, and jumps on his back. Then, not giving up just yet, Gamzee attempts to throw off the other boy, but only manages to fall on his side. Both, now giggling and breathless, lie on the bed facing each other, smiling. However, the older boy begins frowning, and quickly pulls up his slacks. He quickly retrieves Tavros's prosthetics and motions for the boy to climb up to the edge of the bed.

"Gamz, what's the matter," a worried Tavros asked. Gamzee speedily attaches the fake legs and kisses his lover's forehead.

"Tavbabe, it's August 20th," the boy responds sadly.

"Oh," Tavros replies, now frowning as well. Today, the two boys will attend the saddest event of Tavros's young life; the funeral pyre of Rufioh Nitram. The simple fact of the funeral just now taking place, so long after the accident, spoke for how many injuries Rufioh's body suffered. The amount of skin grafting and overall repairing to prepare the body for exhibit must've taken an extreme amount of expert skill and precision. The very thought of his deceased brother caused Tavros to blink back tears, causing a concerned Gamzee to hug the boy close.

"It's okay," the older boy whispers, "but we need to get dressed." The miserable teen just nods and allows Gamzee to dress him. Soon, Tavros dons an expensive looking black tuxedo covering an orangey button-up shirt, while Gamzee wears a dark purple tuxedo with a black dress shirt. They somberly walk out of their home, not a word spoken.

As Gamzee enters the car, he wonders about his boyfriend. The older teen never established a strong relationship with his father or brother and could not comprehend the pain his other teen felt. However, if it resembled the hurt of the time Gamzee thought he would lose Tavros, the taller boy knew the heartache could easily destroy the suffering boy. Quickly looking over before starting the car, he sees Tavros gazing absent-mindedly out the window. On any other occasion he would consider it "motherfucking adorable", however, now the look just caused a deep sorrow to form inside him. Sighing, Gamzee started the car and wondered if this day could possibly get worse.

On arriving at the crematorium, Tavros looked away in disgust. From the outside, it hardly seemed a suitable place for his dear brother to have his final goodbye. The outside, although formerly a mansion, now bore chipped white paint, revealing grey, decaying wood. The shutters hung off at angles and swung in the wind due to loose hinges. The disappointed boy sighed, he should not have expected much more. Funeral pyres, a tradition among the Nitram family, did not occur often in the area. Therefore, the crematorium probably could not keep their places of work well-maintained due to insufficient funds.

"Let's just get this done," Tavros spat acidly. He ignored Gamzee's alarmed looked and rushed inside the large wood doors. Upon entering, the wide-eyed boy found the inside quite sophisticated and professional, a vast improvement from the outside. Additionally, an innumerable amount of people crowded the large building, half of which Tavros did not even recognize. As Gamzee slipped inside the building and the heavy mansion doors closed, all eyes turned to the boys. Tavros, feeling self-conscious, shied away and quickly found Kanaya.

"Hello, Tavros," she said softly, hugging the boy, "You were the last to arrive, so we can continue." Tavros simply nodded and allowed his best friend to lead him to the room which contained Rufioh's body.

Gamzee followed his grieving boyfriend into the furnace room in which Rufioh would move on. The director asked if anyone would like to go up, and, shockingly, a massive amount of people declared they, in fact, had something to say. Not to Tavros's surprise, not a single person in the room mentioned anything negative about the older Nitram brother. Instead, everyone held him the highest respect and with much fondness. People from all aspects of Rufioh's life said wonderfully beautiful things about the kind, gentle man. His co-workers at the local animal shelter always told grand tales of such generosity and kindness. Most involved how he could not leave any animal behind and often risked his own body for even the smallest, most disease-ridden creatures. His friends mentioned how much the man livened up parties, yet always managed to stay sober and drive home early to tuck in his little brother. And due to the open invite, random people who barely even knew the man's name revealed several stories of such compassion, Gamzee's heart broke. One such story, told by a seven-year old girl and her mother, spoke of how just four months ago the "funny mohawk man" once grabbed her arm when she chased after her rubber bouncy ball. An item which never got retrieved due to the fact a drunk driver, speeding at fifty miles an hour in a residential neighborhood, collided into the over-sized toy and, caught off-guard, crashed into the neighbor's fence.

Eventually, only one person remained; Gamzee's own boyfriend. And as Tavros stood before his brother exhibition coffin, he didn't even attempt to fight back the waterworks. Instead, he turned to the crowd, and started to speak. "I, uh, am, uh, not good with words but, I uh, I, uh-" he began before slowly breathing in and then exhaling. Gamzee and Tavros's friends leaned forward, willing the boy to speak.

"Rufioh was-no- is my brother. And so it will remain forever. He offered me the advice expected of an older brother and yet he is so, so much more. When my parents died, he became my parent. AS a guardian, he tried to shelter me from, and teach me to live in, a harsh world" Tavros let out an unsteady breath, and tears streamed down his cheeks. Gamzee, however, saw the determination in his face, hidden behind the fragile exterior and he watched as Tavros, with quivering lips, and swollen eyes, continued, confident in himself. "He gave everything he had to make sure I lived a happy, full life and I could not ask for anyone better to raise me, and I would never do so. He protected me from all the pain, yet made me know how to deal with it. He never, not even once, allowed me to be content with not being content. However, he taught me to deal with my problems and improve my _own_ life. Most of all, I he was someone who loved me, loves me, and will love me until the end of time, not matter what I do. He is my brother Rufioh, and he is gone. But he raised me well enough to not need him, and for that I am forever thankful." Tavros sobs quietly as the whole room stands there, filled with shock, especially Gamzee and all of Tavros's friends. Never had Tavros uttered such powerful words, let alone without a single stutter. The older boy walks up to his boyfriend and embraces him promising everything would be okay and telling him how fantastic he did. He, then, nods from over the weeping boy's shoulder, to tell the director to continue with the cremation.

"Babe, you have to watch this," Gamzee muttered into his lover's ears. The two boys simply turn their heads and watch silently as Rufioh, Tavros dear brother, slowly goes into the cremation furnace. Later, the ashes will then be thrown to the wind, only by the own closest to him, allowing his spirit to soar and watch over his loved ones, just like he did when alive.


	9. Brothers

*Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan.*

*WARNING: Obvious drug use*

*EEK! This chapter is way late, so I am so sorry about that. Anyway, last chapter, our favorite peanut butter and jelly themed couple went to Rufioh Nitram's funeral where many tears were shed. Now we get to see the ashes being spread by Tavros… And maybe a bit more?:]*

**Meeting an Old Friend: Chapter 9**

As the people in the congregation leave, including Gamzee, Tavros stays and waits for the mortician to collect the ashes of his brother into a simple urn. Although watching the act causes the grieving teen to cringe, he stays in order to uphold the ancient Nitram tradition of throwing the ashes to the wind. He had previously explained to Gamzee this tradition had remained in the family for generations and not once, in hundreds of years, had a Nitram ever not undergone the ceremony after their death. However, watching the manager sweep the particles into the simple container brought tears to the teens eyes.

Once the man completes gathering the grey remains, he simply nods to the grieving boy, handing him the pot with a look of sympathy. Tavros quickly thanks the man and, cradling the vessel carefully, leaves the building from the back entrance. Once outside, he decides to walk off into the forest behind the mansion, for the sake of privacy, as much as for the purpose of maintaining the tradition where the loved remains alone. Once in the woods he finds a small clearing and takes note of the strong winds, just as the weather forecasts predicted for today. Sighing sullenly, the teen opens the jar, and blinks away tears defiantly. _Now's not the time for grieving _he admonishes himself angrily, reaching into the container and pulling out a small handful of greyish powder. Shaking a great deal, he lets go of the first handful and watches it dissipate, disappearing.

He sits on a nearby rock and grabs another fist of the ash, still trembling, and now unable to hold back the tears. However, he, unwaveringly, releases the material in his hand, allowing it to sail away in grey wisps. Tears streaming down his face and shuddering violently he continues the ritual, slowly remembering all the years he spent with his dear brother. The times where, in the nights after he lost his legs, his brother would hold him as he cried, assuring him he wasn't a freak. Rufioh reassuring Tavros he would get better because he had the strength to do so. All the times where Rufioh came home tired, exhausted to the bone, but would still have time to watch Peter Pan until midnight. Never did Rufioh ever let Tavros down, and so Tavros refuses to let his brother down now and continues to set his brother free. The grieving boy had no right to hold Rufioh down a jar or to the Earth; Tavros cannot let his emotions hold the deceased sibling prisoner. Finally, emptying the jar, Tavros smiles proudly through his tears. He had the strength to let go and he somehow knew Rufioh smiled own on him now, knowing he did well raising the boy.

Elsewhere, Gamzee waits outside his car, watching the groups of people leave. Karkat had chatted briefly with him, catching up on old times. The two never really maintained their abnormally strong relationship ever since Gamzee had begun taking drugs and accidentally slept with Terezi when she became intoxicated. Karkat stated he forgiven the teen, but their relationship still had not recovered, at least not completely. So, to avoid awkwardness, Karkat had ended the short conversation and had left. So now the older boy, now sitting there, surrounded by strangers, stood near his car alone, glancing around for his boyfriend concerned; a whole hour has passed since Gamzee saw him last.

Worried, the teen locks the car and goes toward the side of the house; Tavros had mentioned in earlier conversations on how the ritual needed to take place apart from all other people. So, as he walks along the buildings side, he suddenly feels as if someone had followed him. Turning around he, shockingly, finds his older brother, Kurloz.

"Hello brother, long time, no see," the twenty-seven year old year states, causing the younger boy to involuntarily cringe. Kurloz, known as the local drug-dealer, had first exposed a seventeen year old Gamzee to all kinds of drugs, fist marijuana, and then escalating to meth and heroin. Even after Kurloz eventually realized he had gone way too far, the older Makara still gave Gamzee access to the dangerous, illegal substances.

"What are you doing here you slimy motherfucker?" Gamzee questions, growling, and steps forward, clenching his fists. The teen glares angrily at the man, trying to get his point across; go away.

Kurloz pouts over-dramatically and strolls closer, "now that's not very nice, especially since we haven't seen each other in so long. Maybe I just want to be friends again?" The older man continues forward, causing Gamzee to feel even more on edge.

"Oh, and why would that be?" Gamzee asks sarcastically, "Oh yeah, because some motherfucking bastard of a brother fed me narcotics like they were motherfucking candy!" Gamzee stares down his brother, still ambling closer in a light-hearted manner, and feels the tears prick at his eyes. As much as he should; as much as he wants to, he simply cannot bring himself to hate his brother. Before the drugs, the two actually had a real relationship and enjoyed each other's company. They would always talk on and on how miraculous life seemed and how one could find beauty everywhere. Now, Gamzee felt like stomping on his trachea just so he would never hear his disgusting voice ever again.

"Come on bro," the man replies, speaking sincerely, "I'm sorry for that, can't we just live and forget?" Gamzee glowers at the other man and notices how close Kurloz has gotten.

"Get the motherfuck away! I don't want you near me; I don't want to see you ever again!" He shouts, tears trickling down his cheeks. _How dare this bastard try to wedge into your life! _Gamzee inwardly screams, _what kind of sibling drugs his brother for profit?_ Even the fact of Gamzee's inability to hate this scum caused great anger to form inside his body.

"Now, now, now," the man responds, sounding regretful, "there's no need for that. Please just give me another chance." Gamzee closes his eyes, fighting back the tears, doubting his brother's intent, and goes rigid as he feels the older man wrap his arms around him. "Come on, it's alright. You're okay," Kurloz continues, embracing the stiff Gamzee. The younger boy breaks down and continues weeping, leaning into his brother. Right as he begins getting comfortable with the embrace, in the back of his neck, the familiar prick of a needle causes Gamzee to jerk violently. His sibling, now chuckling, releases the sobbing boy and walks away.

Gamzee, betrayed, furiously screams out, body quaking violently. The intense high starts to spread throughout his once rehabilitated body and instead of bringing pleasure; it fills the boy with intense hatred and sorrow. "Why?" he shouts at his sibling.

The other man shakes his head laughing at his brother's naïvety, "You silly boy. It is the same as before; money. I've been a little low on customers and, well, you were just _too _easy to resist. Now that it is your system you will just be begging me for more. But, really, it is not personal, just business." Kurloz continues laughing and walks away, leaving the weeping child to his misery.

Gamzee, now heavily affected by the drugs, begin to feel numb and holds his knees to his chest, riding out the disgusting waves of pleasure coming from the narcotic. Crying profusely, he lies on the ground whimpering. After a short period of time, arms wrap around him once again, shocking him into action. Writhing around, he fights against the limbs, fearing yet another injection from his traitorous brother.

"Gamzee it's me!" a familiar voice shouts, clearly concerned. Gamzee, recognizing the person, stops struggling, if only slightly and looks up. The older teen, now whimpering like a child, sees the frowning face of Tavros and backs away, crawling into a corner.

"No!" he screams, filled with repulsive self-loathing, "get away from me! You can't see me like this. N-not like this. N-no please." Tavros scoots even closer, embracing the poor teen, hushing him. The boy continues to fight back, pushing against the other's chest. "No, no I'm motherfucking revolting, get away from me! I'll motherfucking hurt you, like I did to Karkat. I can't do that to you Tavbabe. No, not you…" Gamzee continues, blithering incoherently at the worried looking boy standing before him.

"Gamzee, hush, you will be fine. _We'll _be fine. Let's go home. Okay?" Gamzee shakes his head, pushing the other away so he can wallow in his own self-hatred alone. However, his body, too muddled by the drugs to have any strength, cannot stop Tavros from picking him off the ground. The smaller boy supports his distressed boyfriend back to the car and deposits him into the passenger seat. The teen wraps his arms around his legs and looks away from Tavros with tear filled eyes. The other boy gets into the driver seat and looks at his lover who continues to mutter incoherently rocking slightly. Tavros straps on both of their seat-belts and drives home, feeling intense anger at whoever caused this.

After a ride filled with the quiet sniffling, Tavros basically drags the other boy into their room and sits him down on their white bed. A distressed Gamzee lies face down on the bed, his sobs muffled by the plush pillows. The other teen, getting on the bed, feels sadness well up in his chest for the broken boy lying on the edge of the mattress. Tavros crawls up to boyfriend turning the boy on his side, so they face one another and kisses Gamzee on the nose. And instead of asking what happened, the smaller boy simply cradles the other, knowing his boyfriend needs comfort now. After minutes filled with body-racking sobs, the older teen eventually inhales a deep breath and allows himself to speak.

"Kurloz is back," Gamzee whispers inaudibly. Tavros goes stiff, and pulls back from the embrace, revealing, once again, the weeping face of his lover. "He said he wanted to fix our relationship, but then he…" Gamzee says, his voice trailing off into shamed silence and shivering from the revolting memory. Tavros watches as the tall, broad teen, usually his main source of support, crumble before his eyes. The sight made it feel as if Kurloz himself had just wrenched out his heart, laughing maniacally.

"Gamzee, what did he do to you?" Tavros, now deeply concerned, asks softly, but intently. The other boy only responds by grabbing his boyfriend's hand and trailing it behind his neck. Tavros feels blood and loose skin from the hasty, forced injection, and speedily wraps his arms around Gamzee's neck. "It's okay Gamz," he assures with conviction, "you don't need it. You will be okay. You're better now." Gamzee just lies there and hugs the smaller boy to him, and only nods his head slightly, still not convinced. Tavros pulls the boy in closer, and feels tears once again against his chest. "We'll be alright, I'll be there for you. We won't let that bastard win, will we?" Gamzee, shakes his head, this time with determination. Even if he falls off the wagon again, he refuses to go back to his brother.

The two hug each other, and eventually, as the comfort of the embrace begins to set in, Gamzee ceases crying. He nestles his head into his lovers chest and lets out a soft sigh. The other teen, taking this as a good sign, kisses his boyfriend on the forehead, and allows himself fall asleep. Gamzee, even with a troubled mind, finally stops resisting and follows his lover into slumber, almost feeling content.

*Okay guys, so from now on I promise updates will be much quicker, just needed to get a busy week out-of-the-way. Also, I apologize for the crappy, rushed ending... Anyway, thanks for reading, you are all beautiful!*


	10. A Fairy Tale Remix

*Hello beautiful people of the Internet, thank you for visiting my story! So, to recap, last chapter Tavros said goodbye to Rufioh and threw his ashes to the wind, setting his spirit free. Additionally, Kurloz decided to visit his beloved brother to reminisce on the past. PFFFFT! As if! No, sad things happened, and Gamzee got involuntarily drugged. So, now, we see how this will affect things. Was it just to freak you, my dear readers, out? Or will Gamzee fall of the wagon, straight onto an endless field of illegal narcotics? I don't know. Oh wait, I do! Anyway, enough of this pointless garbage; enjoy the story!*

**Meeting an Old Friend: Chapter 10**

"Oh, hey Doc," Gamzee whispers into the phone, sitting on the edge of the bed. Looking at the clock on his mobile, he sighs heavily, rubbing his eyes. Why did Mr. Egbert need to call at 5:30 in the morning? Although he wants nothing more than to return to bed, he begrudgingly turns all of his attention back to the phone, listening intently to the medical professional on the other end.

"Okay, so, today two of our daycare operators here at the hospital quit. So, considering your previous history with taking care of children, Mr. Zahaak wanted you to consider taking their place. Will you do it?" The teen looked incredulously at the device in his hand and processed the information. Although his father had a vast amount of money, Gamzee knew, after graduation, he would receive none of it. Mr. Makara and his youngest son maintained a strained relationship, to say the least. A job would definitely help in the long run, especially at a hospital, where the pay often stayed well above minimum wage.

"Sure mother- um, Mr. Egbert," Gamzee responds excitedly, smiling, his gaze shifting to his sleeping boyfriend. Tavros, as if on cue, snores softly, eliciting a few giggles from the older boy. _What a cute motherfucker_, he thinks, chuckling and shaking his head. Suddenly, Gamzee realizes if he leaves to go work at the hospital, his boyfriend would have no-one to spend time with. "Wait, doc, you said two caretakers quit, right?"

"Yes, that is what I said," the doctor replies slowly, unsure of what Gamzee means by asking this question.

"So, do you think Tavros could be one as well?" the boy asks hopefully. After all the time they spend together, he could not imagine having to remain apart for an entire work day.

"Sorry Gamzee, but this position has been filled already," the doctor answers, causing the boy to frown. However, before Gamzee can turn down the offer the doctor continues, "However, if he can, we would like him to come anyway." Exhaling, feeling quite relieved, the just awoken boy grins broadly. "You see, he does not have any experience with children so hiring him could look bad on our part, for when inspectors come. Actually, the very fact of your previous drug addiction almost made us turn you down as a caretaker. However, if he comes with you and acts as a sort of model for the injured kids at the hospital daycare, Mr. Zahaak may eventually hire him."

For the rest of the conversation, barely catching Gamzee's attention, the doctor explains what the job should entail. Dr. Egbert relays some important details such as the children's age range of five to twelve, and half of which having sickness, a good number life-threatening. Additionally, the physician mentioned having to fill out paperwork, but the hospital has already added most of the information because of the data collected from insurance cards.

Finally, after the doctor finishes informing him of his responsibilities, the teen shuts his phone, and throws on some clothing. Now wearing a plain V-neck black t-shirt and dark jeans, Gamzee walks around the bed and shake his lover awake. Clearly in a deep sleep, Tavros awakes with a jump, sitting up rapidly, bringing about a loud laugh from the older teen. "Tavbabe, guess who just got a motherfucking job!" Gamzee exclaims, causing Tavros jaw to drop. "Equius's dad wants me to watch the little motherfuckers at the hospital!"

"Wait, uh, no offense, but you are going to work, like at a real job?" Tavros knows Gamzee once held a job at a daycare of some sort, but he never expected his boyfriend to do something this serious. The hospital daycare takes care of children with serious diseases and need special attention, so a reliable, well trained professional should have taken the job, not that Tavros did not feel proud his boyfriend got into such a great career field.

"I know right, who would have motherucking known?" Gamzee replies rushing to the closet. Pulling out Tavros's prosthetic legs and a mass jumbled pile of clothing, the older teen hurrying to the younger boy and dressing him as quickly as possible. As he attaches the legs, Gamzee continues on, rambling excitedly, "And you get to come and chill with the tiny motherfuckers too! Dr. Egbert said they can all up and motherfucking hire you after you get some experience with little motherfuckers! Ain't that bitchtits?" Grinning a ridiculous amount, the teen finishes putting on Tavros's clothes and pulls him of the bed and into a hug.

Tavros also begins smiling uncontrollably at the jovial mood of his lover, especially after the horrible previous day. Perhaps the drugs in Gamzee's system did not affect the teen as much as it seemed the other day. The idea that his boyfriend could go beyond his history of addiction caused Tavros to feel incredibly happy, almost enough to ignore the fact that it is only six in the morning.

"Oh, and the doc said to get there at seven, so come the motherfuck on, let's go!" Tavros gasped as Gamzee pulled him along, giggling childishly, quite a feat considering the extra weight added by the prosthetic legs. The two proceeded to leave the building hand in hand, and jumped in the car. Gamzee looked over at Tavros, chuckling, and grinned, his purple eyes lit with enthusiasm.

The two drove on to the hospital discussing the minor details of the job and reached the building in record time; arriving fifteen minutes before necessary. Before even entering the building, Tavros gets tackle-hugged by an over-excited Roxy, squealing like a child. Chuckling, Tavros returns the embrace and watches as Jade too comes bounding out of the building. Exchanging pleasantries, the four people walk through the halls, the girls leading them to the daycare center.

Once there, Roxy opens the door, revealing a colorfully painted room. The painted shapes of little hands of various colors cover the entirety of the left wall, names written under the cute design. Additionally, happy scenes litter the room, all clearly made by the previous young residents of the room, adding an endearing quality to the scene. The children themselves litter the ground playing with each other, toys littering the floor.

However, in contrast to the adorable scene, beds line the walls, filled with coughing, sleeping children. Looking around, seeing a five-year old hacking violently, frowns began to form on the young men's faces. However, still watching the coughing child, the two teens and the nurse watch as a young man of about twenty, wearing round shades, a white shirt with red sleeves, and jeans gives the kid a medicine of some sort, settling the child down.

The young man comes over to the group, and, to the two boy's surprise, kisses Jade lightly, smiling. "Hey, Jade. What's up with these guys?" the stranger asks, looking over at the two teens with only a mild interest.

"Well, the one with the messed up hair, Gamzee- I told you about him- will work as a caretaker as well," Jade replies bubbly, grinning at the glasses-wearing teen. "Tavros, Gamzee's boyfriend, will help out and, if all goes well, he will work here too!"

"Oh yeah, Egderp said something about new employees or whatever. Cool," he then walks away, and returns to the obnoxiously loud group of children. Tavros, perplexed by the seemingly bi-polar moods of the older caretaker looks at the nurses, a confused look on his face.

"Sorry about that," Jade says, giggling, "He is actually _so_ cool once he warms up to you. Until then, he will be weird and aloof like that." The two teens nod and turn their gaze back to the children, all shouting and the noise in the room rapidly increasing in volume.

"Dave, we're bored!" A little girl cries, other boys and girls around her screaming and nodding in agreement. Dave begins chuckling and says something to the children, although too quietly to be heard by Gamzee and Tavros. Around Dave, the youngsters gather expectantly except, obviously, for those too ill to move. Dave sets a dock station on one of the kiddie-tables and inserts an IPod. A few button clicks later, the device begins playing a simple beat, and Dave begins rapping, much to the teens' surprise.

"Stop flapping your mouths,

And listen real good,

Uncle Dave is dropping beats in,

Mr. Z's neighborhood.

Those dumb fairy tales,

Don't hold a candle,

To what I'm using to get you,

To put on your big-kid sandals.

And if ya' wanna hear a REAL story

Mother goose get's fired

Cuz this one's got gangstas

And romance desired

Cinderella's a pimp

You surely can't miss

Those gold chains on her neck

Got her ready for this

She's got the clothes

The bling

The swag

The sing-song

Tunes to make you mad

With giggly cheers,"

Impressed with the man, Tavros, Gamzee, Jade and Roxy move toward the crowd of children, and start making their way through the crowd. Dave acknowledges the people with a subtle nod and smirks mischievously, pointing to the older of the two boys.

"Now my bro Gamzee here,

Gonna start rappin' ya' to tears!"

Gamzee, as usual, just smiles and goes with the flow, shrugging. Stepping up to the front of the crowd, children watching expectantly he clears his throat. Tavros, never hearing Gamzee rap before, winces, hoping his boyfriend does not make a fool of himself on the first day of the job. Speaking of which, this activity might not give off the best impression if the boss decided to show up. However, Tavros expects Mr. Zahaak to not to show himself at the daycare at this time; such an event would probably be as improbable as a pumpkin appearing out of thin air.

"This wicked story starts,

With a blondie in blue,

She be singin' while washing,

The dirty floor for you.

That's when her big sisters,

Start wrecking her shit,

Callin' her to mop,

And wash,

Then to split."

The children, excitedly giggling at the newcomer start shouting even louder, pleased with the rapping done by the newbie. On the other hand, Dave, Tavros, Jade and Roxy stare dumbfounded at the teen, who still continues dropping sick beats.

"One night that girl,

Ditchin' the sleepin' coon,

Tried to go to the ball,

To meet a prince soon,

The sis got an idea and ripped the chains off her neck,

The rats cried out in distress!"

Gamzee, chuckling, grabs Tavros's arm pulling him up into the middle of the mob. Tavros stares open-mouthed, understanding what his boyfriend wants. Spluttering "ers" and "uhs," he stands there looking rather, foolish in front of the children. Laughing, Gamzee prompts the younger teen by starting another verse, looking eagerly at Tavros.

"But merciful messiahs be praised…" Tavros, looking at all the hopeful faces of the little tikes, sighs and uncertainly starts rapping.

"Uh, yeah,

The girl got new digs,

Her whole night was saved." Gamzee, still standing with his lover, encourages Tavros to continue, nodding fervently. The younger boy, looking at the pleased faces of the kids surrounding him, smirks, a little more confident, and carries on.

"Then, uh, she went to the ball,

And like a song from Skrillex,

Um, she danced and smiled,

And kind of, er, hit it,

Off with the…prince,

Then came midnight,

Uh, then her swag, uh, wore off,

She was, um, sore to the sight." Not sure where he meant to go with this, he looks at his two companions, prompting them to continue. Understanding Tavros's dilemma, Dave starts up once again.

"Don't worry kids,

The gal is fine,

She left behind her good sneaker,

As a sign,

Before she was out-of-time.

The wicked prince used the shoe,

And searched the entire ghetto,

Through and through,

To find Mrs. Cinderelly,

So they could get married, but no." Dave nods to Gamzee. Expecting this, the teen smiled and took the spotlight once again, not missing a beat.

"That sis be wantin' the prince,

So she tried to fit inside,

Her foot was just too big

And both sistas just wanted to cry.

By the end of the day,

Cinderella got her reward,

A prince,

Money,

Her sisters out the door."

Gamzee, turning his gaze to Tavros, smiles and nods his head. This time, much more sure of himself, Tavros inhales and continues the story, "This just shows that, uh,

Fairy tales stories do come true,

And, uh,

Sometimes, to get the guy,

All you gotta do is be you!"

Sighing heavily, Tavros shuts off the IPod and smiles tiredly at the crowd of delighted children. All throughout the room the kids clap their hands, even the severely ill ones in their beds. The three teens, soaking up the attention, do over-dramatic bows until the youngsters decide to start playing with their toys, now having lost interest in the three performers.

"Tavros, Gamzee, I didn't know you rapped," Roxy exclaims, smiling giddily, "you two did so good!" Jade, nodding her head feverishly, agrees with the older nurse and grins at the two boys. "Tavros, you keep that kind of interaction with the kids up and you will a job here for sure!"

"I have to say, nurse Lalonde, I must agree," a raspy voice begins, drawing the group's attention. Tavros, now looking towards the door sees a man with pin-straight hair and blue eyes waiting in the doorway. He wears a royal blue button-up dress shirt and black slacks. However, the part of the man's outfit most noted by the teens, is the name tag which reads "Mr. Zahaak". "It seems quite clear to me that you are good with the children, so I think I may reconsider the postponement of your hiring. Actually, consider yourself an official caretaker here the hospital."

*So, I realize that is the suckiest way I could have POSSIBLY ended this chapter. It seems rushed and lazily written, I am sorry. However, I hope you enjoyed the newest update and thank xEmistuckx for basically 99.999999999% of the rap. They are really talented and deserve a cyber-hug. (*.*)(*.*). Anyway, thanks for reading!*


End file.
